Tales from the Crypt: Lower Berth
"Lower Berth" is the fourteenth episode of season two of the horror anthology series Tales from the Crypt and the twentieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Kevin Yagher with a script written by Fred Dekker. It first aired on HBO on July 3rd, 1990. This episode deals with themes of carnival sideshows, mutant births, and mummies. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes * This episode is an adaptation of the "Lower Berth!" story, which is the first vignette from issue #33 of the Tales from the Crypt comic book series by EC Comics. The story was written by Al Feldstein with artwork by Jack Davis. In the original story, the two-headed man was actually a corpse and the mummy was 4,000-years-old, not 2,000. * This episode is included on the Tales from the Crypt: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. * This episode marks the directorial debut of Kevin Yagher. Yagher is known mostly as a makeup artist and special effects creator. He will also direct the season four episode of Tales from the Crypt, "Strung Along" as well as the 1996 film Hellraiser: Bloodline, where he is credited under the pseudonym Alan Smithee. * This is the fourth episode of Tales from the Crypt written by Fred Dekker. He writes five episodes of the series in total. It is his second and final episode from season two. He previously wrote "The Thing from the Grave". His next episode is "Split Personality". * Assistant producer John Wiseman is credited as John G. Wiseman in this episode. * This is the thirteenth episode of Tales from the Crypt for production assistant Connie Johnson. * This is one of the only episodes of Tales from the Crypt where the Crypt Keeper actually plays a role in the story itself. He is presented as the bastard son of Enoch, the Two-Faced Man and a 2,000-year-old mummy. Trivia * Director Kevin Yagher is a special effects and animatronics creator. He is also the man who designed the Crypt Keeper, so it is fitting that the creator of the show's host is also the director of the episode that features his birth. * Actor Lewis Arquette is also known for playing Chief Hartley in Scream 2 in 1997 and Bob Frewer in the "Subject: Me and My Shadow" episode of FreakyLinks. * Script writer Fred Dekker is also known for developing the story behind the 1986 film House, directed by Steve Miner. * Actor Jeff Yagher, who plays Enoch, is the older brother of director Kevin Yagher. Jeff Yagher was born in Lawrence, Kansas. This is also where the characters of Sam and Dean Winchester from the CW Network television series Supernatural were born. * Lewis Arquette is the father of actress Patricia Arquette. She played Mary Jo in episode 2x09 of Tales from the Crypt, "Four-Sided Triangle". * Actor Stefan Gierasch is also known for playing Professor Michael Woodard in the NBC revival series Dark Shadows. The character is an analog for Professor Timothy Eliot Stokes from the original Dark Shadows television series. * Actress Cindy Riegel, who plays Myrna the mummy in this episode, also played an assistant in the season two episode, "The Thing from the Grave". * Actors John Kassir and Mark Rolston were both born in Baltimore, Maryland. John was born on October 24th, 1957 and Mark was born on December 7th, 1956. Quotes * The Crypt Keeper: Aw... There, there. Isn't he just so cute that you want to... Oops. Crypt Keeper here kiddies and speaking of kiddies, tonight's sickening saga should be subtitled a Tale from the Crib. Yes, dear fans I've got a real nursery crime for you this time. It's all about the humble beginnings of my favorite horror hero. So call the babysitter and break out the barf bags as I narrate a nauseating novella with a very special place in my heart. I affectionately call this one, 'Lower Berth'. .... * The Crypt Keeper: Oh, sorry, kiddies. But that story just makes me go to all pieces. Ah Ha Ha. I was a cute little terror tyke though wasn't I. As for Enoch and Myrna I guess you figured out by now where I get my good looks. Old Two-Face was my daddy and the mummy was my mommy. Ha Ha Ha. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:1990/Episodes Category:July, 1990/Episodes Category:Kevin Yagher Category:Fred Dekker Category:Richard Donner Category:David Giler Category:Walter Hill Category:Michael Hirsh Category:Stephen Semel Category:Joel Silver Category:Charles Skouras, III Category:William Teitler Category:Suzanne Todd Category:John Wiseman Category:Robert Zemeckis Category:Connie Johnson Category:John Kassir Category:Lewis Arquette Category:Stefan Gierasch Category:Mark Rolston Category:Jeff Yagher Category:Cindy Riegel Category:Alexandra Prager Category:Kenneth White Category:Episodes with crew categories